Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket)
Star Trek has been published by Pocket Books since 1979, under license from Paramount Pictures. Numbered novels # Star Trek: The Motion Picture by Gene Roddenberry # The Entropy Effect by Vonda N. McIntyre # The Klingon Gambit by Robert E. Vardeman # The Covenant of the Crown by Howard Weinstein # The Prometheus Design by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath # The Abode of Life by Lee Correy # Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan by Vonda N. McIntyre # Black Fire by Sonni Cooper # Triangle by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath # Web of the Romulans by M.S. Murdock # The Yesterday Saga #1: Yesterday's Son by A.C. Crispin # Mutiny on the Enterprise by Robert E. Vardeman # The Wounded Sky by Diane Duane # The Trellisane Confrontation by David Dvorkin # Corona by Greg Bear # World's Apart #1: The Final Reflection by John M. Ford # Star Trek III: The Search for Spock by Vonda N. McIntyre # Rihannsu #1: My Enemy, My Ally by Diane Duane # The Tears of the Singers by Melinda Snodgrass # The Vulcan Academy Murders by Jean Lorrah # Uhura's Song by Janet Kagan # Shadow Lord by Laurence Yep # Ishmael by Barbara Hambly # Killing Time by Della Van Hise # Dwellers in the Crucible by Margaret Wander Bonanno # Pawns and Symbols by Majliss Larson # Mindshadow by J.M. Dillard # Crisis on Centaurus by Brad Ferguson # Fortunes of War #1: Dreadnought! by Diane Carey # Demons by J.M. Dillard # Fortunes of War #2: Battlestations! by Diane Carey # Chain of Attack by Gene DeWeese # Deep Domain by Howard Weinstein # Dreams of the Raven by Carmen Carter # Rihannsu #2: The Romulan Way by Diane Duane and Peter Morwood # World's Apart #2: How Much for Just the Planet? by John M. Ford # Bloodthirst by J.M. Dillard # The IDIC Epidemic by Jean Lorrah # The Yesterday Saga #2: Time for Yesterday by A.C. Crispin # Timetrap by David Dvorkin # The Three-Minute Universe by Barbara Paul # Memory Prime by Garfield and Judith Reeves-Stevens # The Final Nexus by Gene DeWeese # Vulcan's Glory by D.C. Fontana # Double, Double by Michael Jan Friedman # The Cry of the Onlies by Judy Klass # The Kobayashi Maru by Julia Ecklar # Rules of Engagement by Peter Morwood # The Pandora Principal by Carolyn Clowes # Doctor's Orders by Diane Duane # Enemy Unseen by V.E. Mitchell # Home is the Hunter by Dana Kramer-Rolls # Ghost-Walker by Barbara Hambly # The Lost Years #2: A Flag Full of Stars by Brad Ferguson # Renegade by Gene DeWeese # Legacy by Michael Jan Friedman # The Rift by Peter David # Faces of Fire by Michael Jan Friedman # The Disinherited by Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman, and Robert Greenberger # Ice Trap by L.A. Graf # Sanctuary by John Vornholt # Death Count by L.A. Graf # Shell Game by Melissa Crandall # The Starship Trap by Mel Gilden # Windows on a Lost World by V.E. Mitchell # From the Depths by Victor Milan # The Great Starship Race by Diane Carey # Firestorm by L.A. Graf # The Patrian Transgression by Simon Hawke # The Lost Years #3: Traitor Winds by L.A. Graf # Crossroad by Barbara Hambly # The Better Man by Howard Weinstein # The Lost Years #4: Recovery by J.M. Dillard # The Fearful Summons by Denny Martin Flynn # First Frontier by Diane Carey and Dr. James I. Kirkland # The Captain's Daughter by Peter David # Twilight's End by Jerry Oltion # The Rings of Tautee by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch # Invasion! #1: First Strike by Diane Carey # The Joy Machine by James Gunn and Theodore Sturgeon # Mudd In Your Eye by Jerry Oltion # Mind Meld by John Vornholt # Heart of the Sun by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski # Assignment: Eternity by Greg Cox # My Brother's Keeper #1: Republic by Michael Jan Friedman # My Brother's Keeper #2: Constitution by Michael Jan Friedman # My Brother's Keeper #3: Enterprise by Michael Jan Friedman # Across the Universe by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski # New Earth #1: Wagon Train to the Stars by Diane Carey # New Earth #2: Belle Terre by Dean Wesley Smith, with Diane Carey # New Earth #3: Rough Trails by L.A. Graf # New Earth #4: The Flaming Arrow by Kathy Oltion and Jerry Oltion # New Earth #5: Thin Air by Kristine Kathryn Rusch and Dean Wesley Smith # New Earth #6: Challenger by Diane Carey # Rihannsu #3: Swordhunt by Diane Duane # Rihannsu #4: Honor Blade by Diane Duane # In the Name of Honor by Dayton Ward Unnumbered novels * Star Trek Photostories :# Star Trek: The Motion Picture :# Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Enterprise: The First Adventure by Vonda N. McIntyre * Strangers from the Sky by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Final Frontier by Diane Carey * Spock's World by Diane Duane * The Lost Years by J.M. Dillard * Prime Directive by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Probe by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Best Destiny by Diane Carey * Shadows on the Sun by Michael Jan Friedman * Sarek by A.C. Crispin * Federation by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Vulcan's Forge by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * Mission to Horatius by Mack Reynolds * Vulcan's Heart by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 by Greg Cox * The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 by Greg Cox * The Last Roundup by Christie Golden * Gemini by Mike W. Barr * Garth of Izar by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski * The Case of the Colonist's Corpse by Tony Isabella and Bob Ingersoll * The Janus Gate # Present Tense by L.A. Graf # Future Imperfect by L.A. Graf # Past Prologue by L.A. Graf * Errand of Vengeance # The Edge of the Sword by Kevin Ryan # Killing Blow by Kevin Ryan # River of Blood by Kevin Ryan * Vulcan's Soul # Exodus by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz # Exiles by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz # Epiphany by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh by Greg Cox * Ex Machina by Christopher L. Bennett * Engines of Destiny by Gene DeWeese * Errand of Fury # Seeds of Rage by Kevin Ryan # Demands of Honor by Kevin Ryan * Burning Dreams by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Crucible **McCoy: Provenance of Shadows by David R. George III **Spock'': The Fire and the Rose by David R. George III **Kirk'': The Star to Every Wandering by David R. George III * Rihannsu #5: The Empty Chair by Diane Duane Shatnerverse * The Ashes of Eden by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * The Return by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Avenger by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Spectre by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Dark Victory by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Preserver by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Captain's Peril by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Captain's Blood by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Captain's Glory by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Academy: Collision Course by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens Anthologies * Constellations, edited by Marco Palmieri eBooks * Mere Anarchy # Things Fall Apart, by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore # ''The Centre Cannot Hold, by Mike W. Barr # ''Shadows of the Indignant, by Dave Galanter # ''The Darkness Drops Again, by Christopher L. Bennett # ''The Blood-Dimmed Tide, by Howard Weinstein # ''Its Hour Come Round, by Margaret Wander Bonanno Young adult fiction * ''Star Trek II Short Stories by William Rotsler * Star Trek III Short Stories by William Rotsler * Star Trek: The Original Series - Starfleet Academy :# Crisis on Vulcan by Brad and Barbara Strickland :# Aftershock by John Vornholt :# Cadet Kirk by Diane Carey Novelizations Movie * Star Trek: The Motion Picture by Gene Roddenberry * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan by Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock by Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home by Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier by J.M. Dillard * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country by J.M. Dillard Computer game * Starfleet Academy by Diane Carey Connections * Category:Lists Category:Novel series